


【翔润】困兽

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang





	【翔润】困兽

“啊……”

“……不……”

花草树林深处隐约传来一声声甜腻的呻吟，伴随着喷泉汩汩的水流声让人听的不太真切。诺大的内庭放眼望去竟没有一个侍从的存在，远处的石桌上有两个身影纠缠在了一起。

 

处在上方的人半裸露着，上身华贵的衣物滑落在了肩脊之下，露出了线条分明的肩胛骨和背部肌肉。汗珠从眉目分明的脸庞上滴落，双手扶住身下人的腰部，下半身不停地挺动着，凌厉的眉眼里尽是掠夺。

而不同于处在上方的人，身下之人的衣物早已被褪尽，白净如初雪般的肌肤暴露在空气中，身上遍布的青紫痕迹在纯白无暇之上又增添了一丝淫靡之气。

不盈一握的腰肢、纤细的四肢、微蜷至肩膀的黑发和不停喘息着的红唇，身下之人的所有构成了令人疯狂的媚药。

“放了我……樱井大人……”

断断续续的呻吟从口中溢出，痛苦而又缠绵。

“愿赌就要服输，今天又是你输了。”低沉的嗓音从上方传来，带着一抹情欲的低哑。

松本润想起了樱井翔在今天早晨给自己的挑战。

如果二十分钟之内能在这巨大的内庭里够躲过樱井的狙击，那么松本就可以获得自由。

多么大的诱惑，大到松本毫不犹豫地答应了。

结果，显而易见。

短短十分钟，松本就被樱井射中了。当然，是涂了颜料为了标记猎物的假箭。

惩罚如同狂风骤雨，让松本无处可躲，当即便被叫退了所有侍从的樱井压制在了花园内的石桌上狠狠地操干了起来。

“真的……不要了……啊——”

樱井翔听见松本润的声音还带着朦胧的哭腔，像一只刚出生的奶猫，委屈地惹人怜爱。

不知不觉放慢了顶弄的速度，一浅一深地进出着松本的后穴，抽动之间还带出了亮晶晶的腺液。

“不要了？”樱井温柔地抚开遮住松本精致脸庞的发丝，低声道，“那就，求我吧。”

“……唔……”

“嗯？”

“……不……不要……”松本润死死地咬着下唇，抗拒着想要开口求饶的欲望。

樱井眼眸一沉，翻过松本的身体，粗大的阴茎从背后猛地捅入了内壁。后入式的姿势使得樱井更方便操弄松本，一边揉捏着柔软的臀肉，一边重重地直捣最深处。

松本挣扎地伸出了双手，紧紧地拽住了桌沿，乳尖随着身后激烈地节奏不停摩擦着桌壁，疼痛中伴随着令人难以启齿的瘙痒。

“哈……啊……”

几乎快要发不出声音，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落。

“舒服吗？”

“……不……”

松本润撒谎了。

即使心里抗拒着这样的情事，但身体的感觉却愈发强烈，从后穴处传来的酥麻和快感蔓延至了全身，前面的性器也兴奋到滴出了水珠。

“不诚实哦。”樱井的声音听起来有些微愠，“不诚实奴隶要受到惩罚。”

樱井忽然放慢了速度，每一次的插入都恰好擦过松本的敏感点，撩拨着却又不给予真正的安抚。

松本不自觉地扭动着腰部，想要迎合樱井的挺动，没有得到十分快感的后穴饥渴难耐。

“想要吗？只要你开口。”樱井停了下来，此时此刻只能听见彼此的喘息。

“……想……”想要释放的渴望和身后的空虚感让松本不得不臣服于欲望的驱使。

樱井掰开松本的臀瓣，粗长的灼热将内壁的褶皱一点一点地撑开，每一下都顶在了松本的敏感点上，电流般的快感让松本禁不住发出了呻吟。

“啊啊……”

松本润再度被樱井翔带入了一场无尽的性事之中，在欲望的沉浮中迷失自我。

 

/

 

待在樱井大人身边已经快满一个月了。

在距离那次不敢再回想起的事情之后。

后来樱井翔下达了命令，松本正式成为了他的随身侍从。那个时候松本才知道，原来盖娅一直以来都是樱井翔的贴身侍女，照顾樱井的起居已经有近二十年了。

樱井却把这样亲近的人派来照顾受伤的自己，更让松本更看不清他的意图。

松本虽是樱井的随身侍从，但樱井外出的事务活动便却不会将他本带在身边，松本的职责只是留在府邸之内照顾樱井的起居，就像是直接取缔了盖娅大部分的工作。松本为此向盖娅表示了歉意，而盖娅却并不放在心上，只是嘱咐松本要好好照顾樱井大人。

就像今天一样，樱井晨起便出府议会，松本被独自留在府中，心事重重地沿着花园内的巨大喷泉席地而坐。

来到樱井府邸已快一个月之久，松本若是孑然一身的话，在哪里都可以像杂草一样顽强地活下去，但……松本想到了哥哥。

在松本刚被卖到斗兽场受尽欺辱的时候，是哥哥出手帮助了他，不仅每天都把所得不多的饭菜分给他，还教他如何保护自己，松本也因此练出了一手好箭术。

这样与他相依为命的哥哥，找不到他一定很担心吧。

松本也曾在樱井外出的时机尝试过迈出府邸的大门，却被守卫无情地拦下。松本私下找到盖娅想寻求帮助，却被盖娅为难地拒绝，还反过来劝说松本最好灭了这个念头。

“小润，你为什么这么坚持要出去呢？”

“盖娅……我，我不是要逃走，我只是想去看看我哥哥，他不知道我的去处一定很担心。”

盖娅叹了一口气，拉过松本的手，叮嘱道，“小润奴隶是不能出府的，但……如果你坚持要出去，不如告诉樱井大人。”

松本沉默。

告诉樱井，他赌不起。樱井必定会摆出高深莫测的表情，然后提出一些以松本身体为代价的羞耻要求。

一切只能靠自己了，松本暗自下了决心，从此绝口不提要离府的事情，却暗中留心府内的巡卫分布。

而今天就是时机。

樱井近来频繁地出门议事给了松本很大的自由，而他发现每隔三、四天便会有几个侍卫推着大车从府邸后门去集市采购，于是松本趁人不注意之时提前躲进了木质的箱子。

感受着滚轮咕噜咕噜地震动，松本从木板的缝隙中看见他们已经出了府邸正向着热闹的集市走去。

没过多久，箱子停了下来，隐约交流的声音从外部传来，周遭嘈杂的气氛让松本意识到是时候该从箱子中脱身了，否则定会被开箱存放货物的人发现。

松本沿着间隙仔细观察，轻手轻脚掀开盖子，趁着士兵们背对着箱子在摊位上搬运货物的时机，像一只灵活的小猫一般迅速地钻出箱子，融进熙熙攘攘的闹市。

 

/

 

沿着石板路一路向前，牛皮制成的凉鞋扬起路上的尘埃，迎面而来的嘈杂、喧闹伴着蔬果清新，鲜肉的血气，还有食物香味化作自由的气息扑入松本的鼻尖。

久违的自由让松本不由自主地飞奔起来，耳边呼啸而过的风，和眼前川流而过的街巷，他跑过人声鼎沸的图拉真广场，中心竖立着农牧神福诺的青铜塑像，绕过街角的面包房，门前是用巨石雕刻而成的磨，砖块砌成的烤炉中传来小麦的芬芳。松本的脑中浮现出回家的每一条道路，再往前是半环形的巨大奥朗日古剧场，高耸的入口处还挂有今夜的演出项目，再往前，穿过宽阔的石板街道，就是斗兽场，再往前……再往前……就是家。

斗兽场所有的奴隶都被安排在周围低矮的砖头房里，小到无法容纳三个人的房间和不得不蜷起脚来的窄小石床。

松本走到熟悉的门口，心脏因为刚刚的奔跑狂跳不止，对着房内怯生生地喊了一句，“哥哥？”

很快，屋内传来窸窸窣窣的声音，有人踏着疾快的步子走出来，看见来人立马瞪大了眼睛。

“小润？！”

“雅纪哥哥！”松本看到熟悉的脸庞，一口气扑进了温暖的怀抱。

“怎么还是这么莽撞。”头顶传来宠溺的声音，宽阔的大掌揉上松本柔软卷曲的头发。

“哥哥，我好想你。”闻着对方身上的青草香气，松本往胸膛里钻了进去。

“小润，这段时间你去了哪里！我到处都找不到你……”，眼前高瘦挺拔的少年有着一头褐色的利落短发，在阳光的照射下泛着金色的光芒，天生的笑眼让人忍不住产生亲近之感，大大的黑色瞳仁闪着担忧，他正是与松本同为斗兽场奴隶一起相依为命的少年，相叶雅纪。

松本松开环抱住相叶的手，犹豫着不知道怎么开口，“我……”

“你知不知道我急坏了，那天我看你倒在场里，快要没有气息的样子，结果突然被不知道哪里出来的一群人抬走……”相叶至今不知道那天究竟发生了什么，很是疑惑，“我后来去找了昆图斯，他却不肯告诉我你究竟去了哪里，你现在又是怎么回来的？”

“哥哥……”松本看向相叶盛满忧心的眼眸，咬住了下唇，他怎么能告诉哥哥他现在变成了比奴隶还要肮脏的人，他成为了取悦贵族的男宠。

这世间对他好的人只有相叶雅纪一个，也许还有一个……松本的脑海里浮现出樱井翔凌厉的脸庞，刀削般硬朗的轮廓和俯视一切的眼神。

不，松本摇摇头，那也只是曾经。他曾对着那位大人怀抱着满心的谢忱，感激着他的救命之恩和照料之情，但那一切都被打乱了，而现在松本也无法描述对那位大人的感情究竟是感恩还是参杂着逃避抑或者是憎恨。

“小润，你怎么不说话？”相叶见松本忽然开始走神，扶着松本的肩膀晃了晃，“你身上的衣服……这不是普通人能穿得起的，你……”

“哥哥，”松本鼓足了勇气，“我现在在樱井家。”

“樱井？”相叶倒抽了一口气，“是那个樱井家吗？！”

“嗯。”松本重重地点了点头，“樱井大人将我买下，还派来医生给我治疗，所以哥哥你放心，我现在很好。”

看着松本向上扬起的大大笑容，相叶心中却莫名觉得不安。

“真的吗小润？那位大人……他，会不会像昆图斯一样打你？”隐藏在心底的担忧相叶终究没有问出口，他的小润长得太过好看，比起被打被虐待，更让人担心的是他会不会沦为贵族之间的玩物。

“不会，樱井大人是一位很好的大人……”松本低下头，努力不让眼中的闪烁被相叶发现。

“呼，那我就放心了。”相叶松了一口气，“小润，你就这么出来，真的没事吗？”

“我是偷跑出来的。”

“你快回去吧，被发现就不好了！”

“我不想回去……”轻声嘟囔。

“嗯？”

“雅纪哥哥，我不想离开你！”松本再度扑进熟悉的怀抱，在安心气息的包围下像小孩似的蹭了蹭脸。

相叶伸出手环住松本，右手轻拍他的背部，就像小时候安慰受伤的松本一样。

 

“你们在做什么？”一道冷冽的质问蓦然从身后响起。

松本听到熟悉的声音，浑身一颤。

缓缓地回头，只见樱井带着几个侍从站在后方，高深莫测的眼睛看不出丝毫情绪，可松本却本能地感觉到樱井的滔天怒火。

“樱井大人……”松本涩涩地开口。

他怎会知道自己的所在……但很快松本就得知了答案，一个卑躬屈膝的人从樱井身后走出，谄媚着脸在樱井耳边说些什么，此人正是奴隶主昆图斯，原来是他告的密。

“跟我回去。”樱井冷淡地下令，双眼盯着松本和相叶相握的手，不满地皱起眉。

“樱井大人，请允许我和哥哥道别。”

松本弯下腰来，盯着地面等待樱井的反应，可是却听见樱井如同淬了冰的拒绝。

“现在。”

相叶拍了拍松本的肩膀，示意松本不要和贵族顶撞，否则他们要捏死命如草芥的奴隶不过是眨眼的功夫。松本点点头，眼神与相叶道别后，随即跟上樱井离去的脚步。

在昆图斯点头哈腰的护送下，樱井踏上了马车，松本规矩地站在一边搀扶，却被樱井反手拽住手腕，拉进了马车的车厢内。

 

“樱井大人……”松本战战兢兢，原本樱井参与的议会通常要在日暮时分才会结束，松本有足够的时间再神不知鬼不觉地潜回府邸，没想到樱井收到消息竟赶了过来。对于潜逃的奴隶罗马律法规定要给予严厉的惩处，重则可由主人处死。

松本并不怕死，他只害怕留下哥哥一个人，闭起眼，死死地握着放在膝盖上的两只手，等待着樱井所下的最后判决。

可过了良久，樱井也没有开口说话，松本偷偷睁开眼向樱井的所在看去，只见樱井环着手臂，背靠车壁正闭目养神，身体随着车厢在石板路上左右摇晃。

樱井此时的姿态却让松本不知该如何是好，是要主动讨饶还是静待审判，但樱井在松本的内心终究存着一丝特别，他并不像是那些普通的残暴贵族，让松本暂时安下心来。

马车很快便在樱井府邸前停下，松本翻身一跃落地将樱井迎下马车，樱井却并未放开扶住松本右腕的手，反而用劲拖着他向前走去。

“樱井大人……”被勒紧的手腕传来一阵阵疼痛，松本就着挣扎了几下却无法挣脱，只能三步并作两步地跟着樱井的步伐。

樱井并没有理会松本，将松本带入了府邸内他的专属浴场。

 

/

 

长方形的巨大浴场呈现完全对称的建筑式美感，早已准备好的热水冒着袅袅热气，池水之大就宛如罗马鼎盛时期的阿格里帕大浴场，入口处还设立了汗蒸室和按摩室。围绕着浴池四周的高耸大理石柱撑起一片宽阔空间，半圆形的穹顶之上是一整副完整的壁画。画中安德洛墨达公主被捆绑在礁石之上，海怪刻托奉命正要蹂躏娇弱的公主，宙斯之子珀耳修斯从天而降英雄救美，从此缔结良缘。环绕着巨大天顶壁画的是精美的浮雕，浮雕之下有着一排古罗马神话中众神的雕塑。如此金碧辉煌恰好展示了樱井家富可敌国的财力和实力。

“你们都退下。”樱井对着浴场内侍奉的奴仆们下令，“盖娅，将那个东西留下。”

“是，樱井大人。”盖娅将手上的托盘放在浴池边缘，上面摆放着一个瓷瓶，松本不知道那是什么，他却看到了盖娅隐约担忧地瞥了自己一眼，匆匆离开。

“啊——”

松本正在出神间，却被樱井骤然拽住手臂甩入了池水之中，扑腾着从水中站直已是全身湿透，猜不透樱井的用意，松本垂着眼帘，“樱井大人……”

“脱了。”不带一丝感情的命令。

惊诧地抬头，樱井站在池边居高临下地垂眸，虽然处在温热的浴池之中松本却还是打了个寒战。

樱井伸手解开托加的披肩，露出内里材质精良的丘尼卡，拉扯开层层环绕的腰带，精壮如雕塑般的身体就这么直接暴露在松本眼前。

浅麦色的肌肤有轻微的粗粝感，流畅结实的手臂和腿部线条，曲线优美的腹肌蜿蜒向下是性感的人鱼线，锁骨和腰侧附近还有不大不小的疤痕增添了男人的气魄，再往低处是茂密的黑森林还有蛰伏在下面的巨物。

松本脸红的别开眼，樱井却毫不在意地踏入水池。

“你不脱是在等着我给你脱吗？”转瞬樱井已经走到松本身边。

“不……樱井大人……”松本内心挣扎地伸出手，慢慢将身上湿淋淋的丘尼卡往下剥落，可殊不知松本此刻缓慢地动作如同在樱井的心口挠痒，缓缓展露出白玉般的胸膛和胸前被水温激地挺立起的红蕊，再往下，碧波荡漾让下面的风光有些看不清楚，却多了一丝隐约的诱惑。

樱井眼眸深沉，抬起松本的下巴就吻了上去，右手一挥，松本的衣物便被甩到了池岸上。

 

口中的呼吸像是要被全部掠夺，樱井强硬地打开松本的牙关，温热的舌探入口腔攻略城池，卷住松本的舌来回吮吸。松本几乎要喘不上气，银丝从合不拢的嘴角处流下一缕。就快要窒息时，樱井放开了他，却用右手用力捏住松本的下颌，不让红唇阖上。

“他是谁？”松本被迫直视樱井，却被樱井漆黑瞳仁里狂热的风暴所震慑，呆呆地说不上话。

“我再问一遍，那个人是谁？”

一字一顿充满了压迫。

“樱井大人，那是我哥哥。”松本努力将心底涌起的恐惧压下，面对在战场上杀伐决断的战神，任何人都无法抵挡那凛冽的兵刃之气。

“哥哥？”樱井轻嗤，“你哪里来的家人，你的家人早就把你卖了。”

“我们相依为命，他就是我唯一的亲人！”松本大声与之争辩。

“唯一？亲人？”樱井的手加重了力道，“不是你的情人？”

向前逼近一步，“你逃跑就是为了他？抱在一起是打算私奔？”

松本吃痛地皱眉，伸出双手扶上樱井的右手企图平息怒火。

“樱井大人，不是的，我没有逃跑……”

“你撒谎。”

“樱井大人，请相信我。”

“你知道企图逃跑的奴隶应该怎么处置吗？”

松本惊恐地睁大眼，摇摇头。

“砍去双脚。”

“带上锁链。”

“永远囚禁至死。”

樱井好整以暇地看着松本越来越惨白的脸庞，才觉得心中滔天的怒火略有平息。在他接到密报自己买下的小奴隶竟然私自潜逃后，一路追到所在地，竟然看到自己的奴隶和一个男人抱在一起。樱井翔顺风顺水、大权在握的人生中没有体验过这样的怒意，他差一点就想要将那个奸夫当场处决。

松本润怎么可以拥抱别人。

他永远只能是自己的奴隶。

 

“我怎么舍得砍去你的双腿。”樱井松开钳住松本的手，状似温柔地抚过轻颤的脸颊，“但你说，逃跑的奴隶应该怎么惩罚好呢。”

“樱井大人……我……”樱井的靠近已经将两人之间的所有空隙占据，光肌肤相贴的感觉就让松本慌张地想要后退，更别说那个抵在大腿根部的灼热了。

“不听话的奴隶可是要接受惩罚的。”樱井漫不经心地挑逗着松本的双唇，指尖抚摸过唇上的两颗小痣。

“不——”，大力地将樱井的胸膛推开，松本转头向后跑去，他不要再经历那样磨人的“惩罚”了，无法喘息却又摆脱不了。

樱井只是玩味地看着松本推开一重重水波的阻力向另一边逃去，就在松本快要到达池岸边时，樱井开口了。

“你可以跑，不过你的“哥哥”可就跑不了了。”

松本前进的身体猛地一顿，不可置信地转过头。

“你——”随后气急地红了脸，“威胁我！”

“是，我是威胁你。”樱井仿佛闲庭信步似的向松本走去，一步一步异常缓慢却踏进松本内心最深处。

“那也要看你接不接受我的威胁，或者，哥哥的性命和你自己的比起来，根本不算什么？”

“我……”松本内心犹如翻江倒海，却深深地明白今日的惩罚根本无法全身而退，只能戚戚地站在原地，垂下眸子，又长又密的睫毛在精致的脸蛋上留下一圈光影，微微颤动惹人怜爱。

樱井明白了松本的选择，就如同守株待兔的猎人，看着猎物一步一步踏进自己的陷阱。

耳畔响起低沉的嗓音，“想清楚，你究竟是谁的人。”

 

松本被樱井反过身来，抵在池岸边，双手被高高举起，樱井不知从那里拿来的绳子将松本的手腕牢牢捆绑在岸边的石柱之上。

看不见樱井的举动，听觉便变得格外敏感。松本听见水波划动的声音，没过多久樱井的气息又出现在他的身后。

温热的大掌抚摸上柔软的腰节，本就是敏感点，却因为无法预料的触摸更让松本轻颤不已。看见身下的人如此敏感，樱井也被撩起了情欲。

低垂的头颅露出一截细嫩的脖颈衬着墨黑蜷曲的发，如同莲藕，双手高举而突起的肩胛骨就像神话中的天使之翼，因为纤瘦而显眼的脊椎之下是令人爱不释手的细腰。掰开幼白翘挺的臀瓣，隐藏的粉嫩小穴就这样直击眼帘。

樱井想不出，有人竟能将极致的诱惑，不经人事的纯洁和坚韧不屈的骨气全部混杂于一身，让人想要占有他的全部，在身下露出极近缠绵的表情，并且只有自己一人能够看到。

手指蘸取瓷瓶中的膏体，探入松本的后穴，突然的开拓让小穴不自觉地抗拒着外物的侵入。樱井从身后咬住松本的耳垂，沿着脖颈一路向下舔咬，被挑逗的松本果然被转移了注意力，樱井借机伸入了一指，将膏体均匀地涂抹在穴壁之上。

“你——！”松本一惊，晃着身子，“那是什么？！”

“当然是让你认清，你究竟是谁的东西。”

 

被摸了膏体的地方开始逐渐发热，并衍生出一种诡异的感觉，松本扭动着腰想要将那种怪异的感觉甩掉，却没想到只是愈演愈烈。

是媚药。

松本低低地喘着气，后穴的灼热感涌上，随后而来的是如同千万只蚂蚁在爬的瘙痒感，好想……好想要一个东西进来……

死命地咬住下唇，可呻吟却还是从缝隙中流露出来，松本知道这是樱井给他的惩罚，他要他失去尊严地求他，求他满足他。

拼命用意志抵御住一波又一波的情潮，却听见樱井戏谑的声音。

“还能忍吗？我是不是该给你奖励？”

说罢，双手坏心眼地环过松本的胸膛，伸到前面肆意玩弄起挺立的乳尖，快感如同电流闪过，一直隐忍着的呻吟破口而出。

“唔……”

“明明很想要，只要你开口求我，我就满足你，嗯？”

“啊……我……不……”摇着头拒绝，额间的汗却划过脸颊，如果求樱井插进来，太过羞耻……松本强忍心中的欲望。

“真是不乖。”

分开松本合拢的双腿，樱井直接探入了两只手指，受了媚药的影响，后穴瞬间就饥渴地包裹住入侵物，樱井不停地在穴内搅动手指，搔刮着黏膜。小穴受到刺激更加兴奋地分泌出粘液，混合着温水向外流出。

“啊……”松本身下的性器直挺挺地翘起，顶端颤巍巍地留下泪滴。

“还想要一根吗？”樱井诱惑的声音在耳边响起。

“啊……唔……”松本的胸脯剧烈地起伏着，无法回答樱井的问题，抑或者樱井根本不需要松本的回答。

又增加了一根手指，在后穴来回抽插模仿性交的姿态，可是，完全不够，手指远远不够，松本的心里仿佛有一头小兽快要冲出牢笼，即使已经感受到下唇的血腥味也阻挡不了欲望的喧嚣。

想要……好想要……

敏感的身体经过这一段时间的调教，弱点早已被樱井牢牢掌握。

“求我，叫我，我就满足你。”樱井的声音就像松本小时候听母亲讲起的睡前故事中的海妖美杜莎，充满诱惑的歌声就连意志最坚定的水手也会在大海上迷失方向。樱井一边用淬着毒药的嗓音诱惑着松本，一边将身下早已坚硬的性器抵在松本的后穴，情色地打着圈。

“来吧，求我。”

“嗯啊……”快要不行了，身下的蜜穴一张一合，祈求着樱井能够再进来一点点，紧绷的神经在霎那间断裂。

“求你……”

“你在求谁，所求什么？”

“樱井大人……求你……求你进来……啊啊啊——”

 

话音未落，狂烈如同暴风雨般的攻势瞬间卷席了松本。

樱井将胀到快要爆炸的阴茎大力地挺入松本的后穴，因为膏体的缘故，穴内早已湿软成一片，高热的肠壁将樱井的性器紧紧包裹住，竟比池内的温水还要灼热，让樱井发出一声舒服的喟叹。

“唔啊……啊……”

被进入的同时，甬道被巨大的粗长一下撑到极限，巨大的电流融入四肢百骸，身体被填满的满足感让松本勃起的前端在没有人抚慰的情况下就射了出来。

“真是敏感啊。”樱井伸出舌头，舔过松本裸露在水面外的肌肤，留下一串粉色的吻痕。

炙热的硬物毫不留情地进入到小穴的深处，借着池内温水和后穴淫液的润滑缓缓地挺动，每一下都进入到最里面却节奏缓慢地磨人。

“啊……啊……樱井大人……”

松本仿佛能够感受到此时正在后穴悠闲进出器物的形状，轻轻摩擦过敏感的区域，然后再缓缓撤出，就如同隔靴搔痒，上一刻舒缓了穴壁的欲望，下一刻却能让渴望更加强烈。

“不够满足？小奴隶真是欲求不满啊。”

樱井一边抚摸着松本微湿的发丝，一边跟松本耳语，优雅地姿态说出的却是不符合身份的污言秽语。

“呜啊……不，不是的……”松本晃了晃脑袋，眼角被身后折磨人的玩意儿逼得沁出了泪珠。

“又不乖，说谎。”樱井的声音有些严厉，将正在挺动的灼热停在了松本体内，不再动弹，“想要什么就好好求我。”

“我……”松本被体内的欲望折磨的快要疯狂，埋在后穴内一动不动的性器根本无法缓解媚药所带来的瘙痒，“樱井大人……求你……动一动……”

“嗯？”樱井再度缓缓地挺动起来，“是这样动吗？”

“不……”松本喘了口气，樱井只看到背对着自己的人红起了耳朵，“求你……快些……”

樱井却当作没有听到松本的祈求，恶劣地挑逗着松本的乳头和性器，揉捏着松本软嫩的臀瓣。

“不够，说，你永远是我的奴隶。”

“……”

“说啊。”樱井用力一顶。

“啊……我……我永远是……樱井大人的……奴隶……”

“说你永远不会离开我，永远不会逃跑。”

“我……我永远……不会逃跑……不会离开……啊……”

“乖孩子。”

 

体内的巨刃只是浅浅地退出，随即快速地顶入，每一下都狠狠地撞到松本的敏感点，樱井大肆地摆动腰部，在浴水中激起片片水花。

松本被顶地如同处在风雨中的海面，上下起伏，胸前的凸起与浴池的石壁摩擦地生疼，失去重心的感觉让松本无意识地将巨物吞地更深，惹得樱井几乎要疯狂，按耐不住更大力地抽插起来。

“唔……樱井……大人……慢一点……啊……”

松本看不见身后的樱井，更无法预测他的举动，只能听见他在耳边沉重的喘息。

全身的毛孔在温水和蒸汽的作用下舒张开，变得异常的敏感，原本白皙的肌肤也开始染上一层淡淡的粉红显得格外诱人。

樱井瞳孔骤缩，一把箍过松本的细腰，将人深深禁锢在怀里，手掌顺势下滑，扣住臀部使劲地迎上自己的撞击，粗大深深地贯穿后穴，几乎要将囊袋都挤进去。

“呜啊……嗯……啊……”松本的呻吟被顶地断断续续，再度立起来的前端在猛烈的撞击下又把持不住射了出来，后穴因为高潮而一阵紧缩，樱井呼吸一沉，狠狠地顶弄了几下射进了松本的体内。

 

解绑缠住松本双手的绳索，因为下半身的酸软，樱井翔眼疾手快地环抱住就要掉进水里的松本润。

松本回过神来，手足无措地推开樱井的搀扶，强撑着池壁靠自己站立起来。

樱井心中微动，松本的倔强神态又让他想到那日斗兽场中绝不服输的小兽，即使这么久过去了，樱井也依旧未能打磨掉他的执拗。

是了，就是这样才好。

将眼前的松本一把捞上池岸，乍一接触冰凉的大理石地面，松本被激地颤抖了一番，胸口还在因为刚刚剧烈的情事起伏不已，身上带着刚出浴的水珠，沿着腹部没入到幽谷深处。

樱井呼吸一滞，将松本的大腿曲在胸前。

“不……”松本一声惊呼，“樱井大人……不要了——”

“你以为这么点惩罚就算了结了吗？”

还远远不够，樱井想将身下的人拆穿入腹的欲望愈发强烈。

 

垂眼看向松本的幽密处，穴口还没有完全闭合，隐约间可以看到内里的红色媚肉，残留的白灼在一张一合间从后穴流出，混杂着分泌液在身下化作一滩。松本因为樱井炙热的视线而感到羞愧不止，红着眼别开了脸去。这样的淫靡场景看得樱井血脉贲张，对着柔软的小穴就顶了进去。

樱井俯下身粗暴地夺去松本口中的空气，松本只觉得全身上下每一处地方都被樱井留下了痕迹，快要被樱井的气息所侵蚀，就算再怎么反抗，身体的反应依旧是诚实的，是的，松本能体会到樱井带给他至高无上的快感。

可是……已经失去身体的自己，那心呢，还能再守住吗？

松本不知道樱井究竟想从自己身上得到什么，身体吗？那他已经得到了，为什么还不能够知足呢。

看见眼前微微失神的松本，樱井本能地感到不悦，惩罚性地一通狠戾抽动将松本拉了回来。

“你是我的。”

“不许想着别人。”

松本微湿的双眼是樱井的，轻声的喘息是樱井的，难耐咬住的下唇是樱井的，泛红的肌肤是樱井的，他的倔强是，他的不屈是，他的一切都是。

樱井加快抽插的速度，整根进入又整根抽出，带出粉红的媚肉，浴室的大殿之内充斥着呻吟、喘息和肉体的碰撞声，松本双腿之间一塌糊涂，到处都是飞溅的淫液和白灼。

就在到达巅峰的那一霎那，松本感到后颈一疼，便失去了知觉。

 

/

 

盖娅焦急地在屋内来回转悠，今天她能感觉到侍奉多年的主人的异常，她担心那个少年是否能承受住主人的怒火。

忽然房门被打开，只见樱井大步踏进房内，怀抱着一位晕过去的少年。

“樱井大人……这……”盖娅匆匆迎了上去。

“只是昏过去了，盖娅，你把那个东西拿来。”樱井将昏死过去的松本摆在床榻上，理了理凌乱的发丝。

“樱井大人！”盖娅惊呼，“大人，这不妥啊……”

“你要违背我的命令吗？拿来！”樱井沉声。

盖娅无奈只能端来了樱井所需的东西。

樱井盯着脚边的东西沉思了良久，对盖娅吩咐道，“你退下吧。”

“是……”

门被关上，樱井回过头，温柔地抚了抚松本沉睡的脸颊，一路向下解开盖在松本身上的衣物，露出左边的胸膛。

“我只要你永远属于我。”

 

/

 

松本是在尖锐地疼痛中惊醒过来，伴随着血肉被烧焦的糊味。

“啊——疼——”惊呼地从床上直起身子，左胸传来剧烈的灼烧感让松本低下了头。

一片血肉模糊间，松本看清了那个被烙印在胸口的字，「翔」。

带着怒意抬起头，樱井坐在床沿深深地看着自己，脚边是燃烧地正旺盛的火盆和被丢进火盆里的铁钳。

“我恨你——不要逼我恨你！”松本疼得牙都在颤抖，怒气夹杂着先前模糊不清的羞耻席卷而来演变成恨。

樱井用这种方式将自己困在身边。

他在心口烙下永不磨灭的痕迹。

他要他的心。

“恨也是好的，只要你还是我的。”

 

Fin.


End file.
